1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controller for intermittently driving a windshield wiper, more particularly to a controller for intermittently driving a windshield wiper motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional apparatus of this kind is designed to control a wiper motor for driving a wiper so that the motor can move the wiper at a high or low speed, or intermittently in accordance with the operation of a wiper switch disposed in a driver's compartment.
In a conventional arrangement such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-Open No. 1224/1980, a relay is employed to control the motor for driving the wiper in order to move the wiper intermittently. However, when the relay operates, it generates noise which is unpleasant, and there is also a problem of imperfect contact caused by deterioration due to age deterioration.